bigbrotherfandomcom-20200222-history
Tyler Crispen
|ProfileInputAnyText = Yes |Season = 20 |Currently1 = Runner-Up |Place = 2nd |Votes = 0 |HOHs= 3 (Weeks 1, 10 & Day 86) |Alliances = Coast2Coast Level Six Sam's Boys Scyler The Wingmen |Days = 99 |Nominations = 3 (Week 6, Day 91 & Week 13) |Vetos = 3 (Weeks 2, 5 & 7) |Loyalties = Angela Rummans Kaycee Clark JC Mounduix Sam Bledsoe |OtherPrizes = Hawaii trip $25,000 (Fan Favorite) |Votestowin = 4 |TwitterUserName = TylerCrispen2 |InstagramUserName = tylercrispen2 }}Tyler Ross Crispen is the runner-up of Big Brother 20 (US). A favorite to win, Tyler became the ringleader of the Level Six alliance early on and was able to use his strategic mind and social charm to earn everyone's trust and control several evictions. He was close with Level Six members Angela Rummans and Kaycee Clark and formed a relationship with the former later in the season. Despite being nominated in week 6, he was removed from the block by Angela. He managed to form final 2 deals with everyone in Level Six. He won 3 HoH's and 3 PoV's, making him the eighth male contestant to win six competitions. When Kaycee won the final HoH, she brought Tyler to the final 2. Despite his strong strategic game, Kaycee's dominance in the competitions won her the game by a 5-4 vote, leaving Tyler as the runner up. Despite not winning the game, he won America's Favorite Houseguest over Level Six member Brett Robinson and rival FOUTTE alliance member Haleigh Broucher on finale night. Biography Player History - Big Brother 20 (US) Competition History Have/Have-Not History BB App Store History Voting History HOH History Post Big Brother Celebrity Invitational''.]] *Tyler appeared as a contestant on the second episode of TKO: Total Knock Out, which aired on July 19, 2018. **The episode was filmed in early 2018 before season 20 began, in which why Tyler competed on both on the same airdate angering online casual fans. *Tyler and Angela Rummans appeared in the audience on the 6th episode of the 27th season of Dancing with the Stars.https://twitter.com/FunFeedMoments/status/1052222532252778496 *Tyler and Angela competed on the Professional Bowlers Association's Celebrity Invitational on January 17, 2019, which then aired on February 2, 2019 on FOX. *Tyler returned to host the Week 2 Love Island tie-in Power of Veto competition on Big Brother 21 (US). *Tyler once again returned on Big Brother 21 (US), alongside Kaycee Clark and JC Mounduix as the BB20 Final 3 to discuss the BB21 Final 3. Tyler TKO.jpg|Tyler's TKO: Total Knock Out promotional shot.|link=https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/TKO:_Total_Knock_Out Trivia *Tyler is the second HouseGuest to hold the title of Head of Household twice, following Angela and the first person to win HoH three times on Big Brother 20 (US). **Tyler is the only male to win HoH multiple times on Big Brother 20. *Tyler is the first HouseGuest to win the PoV three times on Big Brother 20. *Tyler is the sixth HouseGuest in the history of the show to win at least 3 HoH's and 3 PoV's in a single season, following Janelle Pierzina, Frank Eudy, Frankie Grande, Cody Calafiore, Vanessa Rousso and Paul Abrahamian. * Tyler made it to casting finals during Big Brother: Over The Top but ultimately was not cast. *If the Jury would have been the original seven-person Jury (thus removing Bayleigh and Rockstar from the Jury) and the same vote took place, Tyler would have won Big Brother 20 over Kaycee in a 4–3 vote. *During his stay in the house, Tyler always voted in the majority. References External Links Category:Contestants Category:Males Category:Big Brother US Contestants Category:Season 20 (US) Contestants Category:Runner-Ups